


Just monika

by Crims0n_Ivy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Ivy/pseuds/Crims0n_Ivy
Summary: Just monika





	Just monika

**Author's Note:**

> Just monika

Just monika 

 

 

 

 

 

Just monika 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just monika 

 

 

 

 

 

Just monika 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just monika 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just monika 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just monika 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just monika 

**Author's Note:**

> Just monika


End file.
